Apología
by Mariposas Rotas
Summary: Serie de drabbles Sasusaku con continuidad, no se excederá de más de 1000 palabras.
1. Chapter 1

**Historia creada por mí. Salida de mi imaginación y por horas de aburrimiento en clases. Si por cosas de la vida, la historia tiene semejanzas con otra, es mera coincidencia.**

******Aclaraciones: **_La historia está basada en el universo alternativo. He hecho lo posible por no caer demasiado en el Ooc. Aunque claro, con algunos personajes he decidido modificar sus personalidades para que encajen con la historia, es una serie de drabbles con no más de 500 palabras._

**Disclaimer: _Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de su creador, Masashi Kishimoto._**

_Quién por cierto, por culpa de él, llevo un tiempo delirando._

**_Porque si fueran míos no sería lo que es ahora todo estaría igual de retorcido que mi mente._**

_**Les agradecería muchisisisismo, que dejaran reviews, en serio, es la principal motivación para seguir escribiendo!**_

* * *

_**Drabble; Apología "Muriendo en vida"**_

_"La sonrisa que se ahogo en el mar de lagrimas_

_Es el instante en el que el más se desea vivir"_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~Eternal Punishment~**_

Palabras hirientes salían de tu boca cada que te molestabas con él, nunca imaginaste que lo que gritabas y deseabas en los momentos de inmadurez llegará a hacerse realidad.

¿Qué se siente gritarle _"te odio" _cada que molestabas por cosas estúpidas? ¿Qué se siente haber deseado que estuviera muerto, cada que tu inmadurez salía a flote?

_¿Qué se siente que tu deseo se haya cumplido?_

Y ahora sufres en silencio y te recriminas por haber sido tan estúpida e inmadura, pero claro tenias 10 años y no pensabas antes de actuar, maldecir y gritar -y aunque lo sigues haciendo al menos te moderas un poco- eras la reina de la inmadurez y todas esas peleas eran causadas por cosas banales, cosas que ahora en tu vida ya no tienen importancia; peleas tontas por cosas materiales o porque no había cumplido algún capricho idiota.

Y mírate ahora todas esas peleas, palabras hirientes y reclamos ¿habrán valido la pena? claro que no, porque él ya no esta contigo y te arrepientes y sientes que estas muerta en vida junto con él, porque tus sentimientos, sueños e ilusiones murieron junto a él, tu padre, a quien aprendiste a valorar demasiado tarde.

No sientes felicidad, no sientes nada, sólo un vacío en el pecho que nada puede lo puede llenar, has perdido la capacidad de sentir, llorar, tu sensibilidad, sólo eres un cuerpo más en este mundo arrastrado por el viento que trata de sobrevivir el día a día y ese es tu _eterno castigo._

_Después de todo tu eres la única responsable de todo, trata de vivir con ello._

* * *

Este es un nuevo proyecto que se me ocurrió en mi clase de química, es que el profe JJ (Juan Jose) aburre más que una ostra xD.  
Y tendrá continuidad pero no pondré fecha de ella puesto que como no tengo computadora propia (la mía murió) no dispongo de todo el tiempo del mundo, mi hermano es demasiado malvado conmigo y casi no me quiere prestar su computadora, pero no se preocupen pronto llegará la mía y podre escribir como loca.

Recuerden que sus comentarios alimentan mis ganas de luchar por quitarle la computadora a mi hermano y alienta a mi musa a escribir más.

Sin más que decir, solamente un espero que disfruten esta historia, me despido.

Hasta la proxima.


	2. Chapter 2

**Historia creada por mí. Salida de mi imaginación y por horas de aburrimiento en clases. Si por cosas de la vida, la historia tiene semejanzas con otra, es mera coincidencia.**

**Aclaraciones: **_**La historia está basada en el universo alternativo. He hecho lo posible por no caer demasiado en el Ooc. Aunque claro, con algunos personajes he decidido modificar sus personalidades para que encajen con la historia, es una serie de drabbles con no más de 500 palabras.**_

**Disclaimer: **_**Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de su creador, Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_Quién por cierto, por culpa de él, llevo un tiempo delirando._

_**Porque si fueran míos no sería lo que es ahora todo estaría igual de retorcido que mi mente.**_

_**Les agradecería muchisisisismo, que dejaran reviews, en serio, es la principal motivación para seguir escribiendo!**_

**Esta historia esta dedicada a esas personas que me han apoyado desde que llegue a esta pagina.**

_**Drabble; Apología "Muriendo en vida"**_

_"A menudo encontramos nuestro destino por los caminos_

_Que tomamos para evitarlo" __**Jean De La Fortaine**__._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Broken Dreams...Following your destination**_

El sol baña mi rostro con su brillantes por consecuencia levantándome de mi letargo, al abrir mis ojos lentamente me topo con la blancura y pulcritud del mi habitación, todo siempre es igual, ¿Por qué sigo viva? Es la pregunta que en todo momento ronda mi mente, otro día común me espera al salir de esta habitación, esta habitación que tanto me recuerda a él, que me llena de un poco de su compañía, lo único que logra que supere el día a día.

Salgo de mi cama con dirección a la regadera, un buen baño es lo que mi cuerpo amerita e estos momentos, necesito relajar mi cuerpo y mi mente, ¿pero como relajarlos sino los controlas?

Otra vez pérdida en las divagaciones de mi mente, debería apurarme o llegare tarde y era lo que menos debería hacer, no por mi buen historial, no por dar una buena impresión a las personas, debía hacerlo por él era lo mínimo que podría hacer en su memoria ¡no dañar su reputación!, el estatus social ni la integridad de la _"familia"_ que él dejo – aunque solo era la imagen, porque esta familia siempre ha estado_ rota_- aunque sea en eso debo colaborar, aunque odie la hipocresía de las personas de las que me rodeo.

Ya lista para empezar un día más de "vida" bebo un vaso de jugo de naranja-agrio a como me gusta- no me apetece desayunar, cierro la puerta de apartamento donde vivo completamente sola, como siempre, no sin antes echar un vistazo a este, todo sigue estando igual, las paredes blancas y las decoraciones en negro con rojo a excepción de mi habitación que es negro con morado, todo _siempre igual_.

Salgo del edificio donde habito para toparme en la entrada con el valet parking que trae mi carro – un Lamborghini Gallardo Spyder en color negro, uno de los pocos lujos que puedo aceptar darme- y dirigirme a la universidad.

El viento golpeando mi cara, moviendo mis cabellos rosáceos me hace sentir que todavía tengo vida, el brillante sol golpeando mi rostro burlándose de mis desgracias, porque para mi todos los días son iguales, para mi todos mis días son _monocromáticos_, para mi vista solo existen dos colores.

Al llegar puedo distinguir varias mitradas sobre mí –con lo que odio llamar la atención- tal vez sea por la rareza del color de mi cabello o porque soy la única que prácticamente lleva más ropa negra a comparación de ellos que visten colores vivaces, caminando lentamente, escuchando solo el sonar de mis tacos y los murmullos de mis compañeros, me dirijo hacia la recepción a pedir mis horarios de clases, una vez allí me dirijo a la secretaria.

Buenos días, vengo a recoger mis horarios — le digo a la mujer de negros cabellos, ella me ve, sonríe y se dispone a hablar.

Sakura Haruno ¿cierto, señorita? — me pregunta a lo que yo solo asiento con la cabeza — ¿Carrera? — me pregunta.

Administración de empresas — le respondo, administración de empresas mi obligación, medicina mi sueño, pero solo eso un sueño, una ilusión algo efímero, en cambio administración de empresas es mi destino, mi obligación no por mi sino por él, mi padre, se lo debo. Me entrega la hoja, me da indicaciones a las cuales no les presto la mínima atención y después de un casi automático "gracias" me pierdo por los corredores del instituto.

Otra vez perdida en mis divagaciones, camino hasta el aula que me toco, no se ni como pero ya casi llego, es mejor concentrarme aunque sea por las horas de clases, ya en un rato tendré tiempo para divagar.

Dolor en mi muñeca izquierda es todo lo que puedo sentir en estos momentos, por ir divagando choque con alguien.

Me fije en la persona a la cual choque, es un azabache de finas facciones, con ojos negros son como un pozo sin fondo en los cuales te puedes perder pero este no es mi caso, esos ojos me recuerdan tanto a los míos, _carentes de vida_.

Perdón — pronuncio para enseguida levantarme y tocarme la muñeca por el agudo dolor, pero en lugar de estar incomoda es un dolor reconfortante, son punzadas llenas de satisfacción, aún siento, dolor pero siento.

Eres la nueva, ¿verdad? — pregunto el chico con un tono cortante y despectivo.

Sí — respondo del mismo modo, hay algo de este chico que me recuerda a **él**, su aura porque en su físico son diferentes, aunque sus ojos, los ojos de este chico son iguales a los míos en cambio los de Sasori-kun eran tan cálidos.

Sasuke Uchiha. Hmp, el maestro me pidió ser tu guía — se presento con el mismo tono anterior, siento las miradas de algunas féminas sobre mi todas llenas de odio, miro de reojo y veo que a él lo miran con adoración, no sé que le ven sólo es un chico tal vez para ellas sea atractivo pero hace mucho que deje de apreciar la belleza, para mi _todo es igual_.

Sakura Haruno — le respondo mientras le estrecho mi mano, él algo mordaz estrecha su mano con la mía, nuestras manos juntas ocasionan una leve corriente en mí, me recuerda tanto a Sasori, cuando lo conocí.

Debo dejar de divagar en mis recuerdos y mis pensamientos y concentrarme en el hoy, dejar el pasado donde pertenece el _pasado_.

"_Las olas del corazón no estallarían en tan bellas espumas ni se convertirían en espíritu si no chocaran con el destino, esa vieja roca muda"._

_Friedrich Hölderlin_

**Annie Yue: **Amiga gracias por tu comentario sin duda fue la motivación que necesitaba para poder subir este capitulo, ya tenía pavor de que no hubiera gustado aunque sea a una persona... Este capitulo te lo dedico especialmente a ti y a Betsy-san (mis más grandes fuentes de valentía) xD te cuento mi pequeño secreto acerca de este capitulo, estaba el clase de trigonometría cuando me puse a escribir este capitulo -debo poner más atención en clase y dejar de divagar- y pensar que el profe se me quedo viendo raro y yo ni en cuenta del motivo xD bueno amiga espero que hayas disfrutado este capitulo.

**El próximo capitulo estará listo apenas me llegue mi musa**

**anda de vacaciones en París xD y no me invito**

**¿Un review?**

**¡Harás feliz a cientos de niños en desgracia!**

**Ok. No son cientos solo yo.**

**¡Donaras leche tibia a gatitos desamparados!**

**¿A quién no le gustan los gatitos?**

**¡Salvaran a un alma de mis manos!**

**Ok no. Todavía no soy un demonio pero estoy próxima a mi conversión xD**

**Por cierto el próximo capitulo se llamará:**

_**~Memento mori~**_

**Y recuerda**

_***Por cada minuto que estés enojado habrás perdido sesenta segundos de felicidad***_

_***La vida no se trata de ser un ganador o un perdedor, se trata de ser uno mismo y dar lo mejor***_

_***Por mas consejos que existan, hay lecciones de la vida que solo entenderemos a base de golpes y tropiezos***_

_***Levántate cada día feliz de ser quien eres***_

_**Vive la vida hoy mañana puede ser demasiado tarde, ríe, llora, salta, grita pero no dejes de vivir y soñar.**_

**Solo un review ¿sí? ayudaras a miles de almas a escapar de mis manos**

**y es muy fácil y sencillo, solo oprime el botoncito azul sino lo localizas sigue la flecha.**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**

**V**


End file.
